If You Wanna Touch
by magicmumu
Summary: In the third installment starting with 'Can Ricky Martin Do This' and 'Wicked and Delicious', Emma continues to have dreams, only this time Regina may not be completely in control…


If You Wanna Touch

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Regina/Emma, Swan Queen/Remma

Summary: In the third installment starting with 'Can Ricky Martin Do This' and 'Wicked and Delicious', Emma continues to have dreams, only this time Regina may not be completely in control...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I am just borrowing them for my own entertainment. No money is being made from this fic.

Emma opened the door to the insistent knocking a little more roughly than Mary Margaret would have like. Luckily for the blonde, her roommate wasn't home. Emma wouldn't have been surprised if Mary Margaret was with David. The face that greeted the sheriff was smug. "I see you've found someone to let you out," Regina said, her grin unwavering.

"Ruby came by with a coffee and a chat. Could've been worse. It could've been Gran instead or- Good Lord, it could've been Mr. Gold."

"And worse," Regina added, her eyes glittering now, "I could've left you there completely naked. Don't think the thought hadn't crossed my mind." Regina pushed past the barrier between the hall and Mary Margaret's home. She let her eyes rake over Emma's body, but when she reached out to touch the swan necklace, the blonde turned away. "Aw, you're not still mad, are you?"

Emma nearly slammed the door behind the mayor. "You betcher ass. I'm pissed! You're lucky I even opened the door after that stunt you pulled." Emma said, her voice raised a little in volume.

"What, you want me to apologize? You want me to- to beg for you to let me touch you? Is that what it's going to take to get you to stop pouting?"

"I'm not pouting. And the only one touching me tonight is me," Emma said. She took a step back when Regina reached for her again, and turned away from the mayor.

"Whatever you can do for yourself will be a lot more fun if I was the one doing it for you," Regina promised.

"Really? I think I've got it covered. Thanks for stopping by and checking on me though."

"What if I told you that I'm sorry for locking you up like that?"

"I'd say you're lying, Madam Mayor," Emma responded right away. There was the slightest of head bobs from the darker woman.

"You'd be right. I'm not sorry I locked you up." The grin was back as she savored the memory of it. "But I AM sorry I humiliated you, that you're angry with me now. I'm sorry it deprived me of the right to touch you. And I do so want to touch you."

Emma was a little surprised by the last bit of what Regina had said. "Do you?"

"More than anything," Regina replied almost confused. Didn't Emma see it on her face every time they were in the same room together? The blonde seemed to think about something for a moment before she nodded.

"Follow me," Emma said after a moment. She turned and walked down the hallway to her bedroom without another glance behind her. She knew that Regina was only a couple of feet away, looking at the photographs of the life Mary Margaret thought she'd had. What she didn't know was that Regina also had her eyebrow raised when she looked back down to the sheriffs rear, her tongue sticking out momentarily, just long enough to slide over her bottom lip. The once evil queen's steps were softer than the small thumps Emma's steps made. When she wasn't in the dog house, maybe Regina would poke a little at how Emma was Storybrooke's worst sheriff for her lack of stealth, not that the town had more than two. Then again, that would only make things worse. Regina had to admit, though that the current sheriff was a lot more fun than the last one. This one was harder to break, and sometimes Regina wondered if she even wanted to win this one. As she watched Emma's ass and her own brand of swagger, Regina let her mind think of a few other ways to get the blonde, once she'd had her chance to properly apologize.

Emma reached the bedroom, and Regina stopped behind her and stood in the doorway. She watched as the sheriff moved clothes from a chair by the window and then picked it up to move to the foot of the bed. "Sit," Emma ordered, patting the chair's cushion once. She then walked over to the side of the bed and waited, looking at Regina expectantly.

"What's this?" the mayor asked. Emma didn't respond, so Regina shrugged. "Alright, if you insist. There was a sigh as she walked over to the chair and sat down, situating herself slowly as she crossed one leg over the other.

Emma seemed placated by the movements, and brought her hands to her jacket. She unzipped it and let it slide down her shoulders before she placed it on the floor by the bed. Regina leaned back and watched Emma as she shed her shirt and unzipped her pants, but already she felt the itch to move her hands towards the blonde. As the jeans came down to Emma's ankles, Regina leaned forward. Emma stopped moving. "No you sit down," she said roughly, which froze Regina's movements as well. Emma's tone clearly stated that Regina better do as told or she could see herself out. Regina's lip turned. She didn't like being ordered about- that was her job after all- but she wasn't lying when she said that she wanted more than anything to touch the other woman, and she wasn't sure just what this was that Emma was doing. Did Emma wish to put on a little show for her? After their conversation, Regina was sure that was a possibility, it this wasn't just for her enjoyment.

Emma stepped on the soles of her shoes, and in two steps, both they and her socks were off, and in two more steps, so were her jeans. The blonde kicked them so that they were all where her jacket had fallen. Emma reached behind her, squinting a bit when the clasps of her bra were a bit trickier to undo this time. Then the garment came undone, freeing flesh that Regina wanted in her hands, in her mouth and between her teeth. The mayor shifted slightly, but not enough to make Emma's hands stop their movement to her underwear. Those now off, the blonde crawled onto the bed slowly, sitting so that her knees were up, her back was almost touching the headboard behind her, and her body in complete view of the darker woman before her.

There was a moment of pause before slowly Emma began to move her butt forward in order to lie down. Her knees parted, displaying everything Regina wasn't permitted to have. The blonde ran both hands down her chest and stomach and between her thighs. She parted her lower lips showing Regina how wet she was. Her finger dipped and slowly moved over her clit before her hands left to cover her breasts. She rubbed her fingers over her nipples, teasing them to attention, though the mayor had already seen how hard they had been before then. Emma's eyes closed as her chest moved under her own hands. Regina saw that she was already feeling so much pleasure, and she was jealous of that. She was angry with herself because Emma was punishing her this way. But she had to endure this if Emma was ever going to forgive her for that afternoon. Regina made a sound from the back of her throat when Emma let out a moan and her knees closed for a fraction of a second. Emma's eyes opened again, her eyes locking with Regina's as her legs parted once more. Her fingers dipped down again, her middle finger finding her clit and making slow, agonizing circles. Regina moved her hands over her blouse.

"No," Emma said in a warning, and Regina's spine straightened. The mayor placed her hands under herself and sat on them. Her foot began to shake in slight agitation. She watched as Emma set a pace for herself, and she tried not to show how much this was affecting her. Even so, the blonde knew. She needed to know this. Emma's pace got faster; she was getting close to her own release and it was killing Regina. The blonde's hips bucked a couple of times, and after another moment, Emma cried out. It wasn't Regina's name she called, instead calling out the Lord's name in vain. The sheriff's chest greedily drew in air as she allowed her body to calm down. Her knees remained apart and Regina wanted to use her tongue to drink in what she saw there, to take in her scent, to eventually smell the perfume the two of them created together. She didn't speak, and neither did Emma.

A moment later, the blonde leaned to her side and reached inside the shelf of the bedside table. Regina's eyes widened at the sight of the back dildo she'd come up with. Before she could stop herself, she was out of the chair and at the side of the bed. Emma was about to say something, but was stopped when Regina lowered herself to her knees. Her eyes were cast down for a split second and then they moved to hold Emma's gaze. "I'm sorry." This time it was sincere. "Please Emma. Let me touch you. I need... I need to.

Emma's hand moved down as if to have the dildo enter her. "I can always take care of myself if I have to."

"I don't want you... to have to." Regina responded. She felt embarrassed, but probably not as humiliated as Emma must have. At least this was between them. Regina felt properly chastised.

Emma's hand moved away from herself. "Get up here. Kiss me. Fuck me."

Regina did.

Regina woke up confused. It was she who sent the dreams, and she had every intention of fucking the sheriff's brains out, but it'd completely turned around on her. Regina didn't have the control it seemed, and this was almost enough to scare her. She realized that she slept in, so Henry wasn't going to have a packed lunch that day.

Across town, Emma smiled as she took her shower, washing away the slickness between her legs. She had only done this once before, but when she had found out that she was dreaming, she forced herself to change the outcome. Even in sleep she hated being bested by the mayor and had decided to change things to go her way. "If only Regina could have seen that," Emma said to herself with a small laugh. "That would teach that woman a thing or two." She put conditioner in her hair and thought back to the events in her dream as she let it settle in. "Then again, maybe not," she decided. What she didn't realize was just how much Regina had learned the night before.

End for now


End file.
